


Namarië

by Lasgalendil



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Elf Culture & Customs, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Immortality, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Mortality, Quenya, Tragic Romance, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elf loves Mortal.</p><p>...Mortal dies. The last farewell of Arwen to Tar-Elessar Telcontar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Namarië

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leliana's Song](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/129551) by Ashley Ashborn/Inon Zur. 



> For a woman who calls her husband "Hope", gives up immortality to be with him, weaves him the Banner of Kings in secret, sends her brothers and his kinsmen to him in time of greatest need with said banner and a horse whose name literally translates as "Gift of the Lady", the Arwen we see at the end of the Appendices seems almost a different person.
> 
> ...So I fixed "Of Aragorn and Arwen."

_Meldanya utúlië lúmëtya_  
_Sí inyë quatina lé nyérë_  
_Lumbë hendi yestëar sérë_  
_Sí fëatya mísë ar lenca ná_  
_Oiaséressë sina sívë ná_

_Linduvalvë lé alassë_  
_Quentuvalvë i nyárni_  
_Laluvalvë lé nyérë_  
_Uomeluvalvë métima aurë sina_

My love your time has come  
Now I too am filled with sorrow  
Weary eyes need rest  
Now your heart is become grey and slow  
In this everlasting sleep is peace

We will sing with rejoicing  
We will tell the tales  
We will laugh with sorrow  
We will love together this last day

* * *

 

Literal Translation:

Love-my has come time-yours  
Now even-I [am] filled with sorrow/weeping  
Weary(pl) eyes need rest  
Now soul-yours grey and slow is  
Ever-rest-in this peace is

Sing-will-we with merriment  
Tell-will-we the tales  
Laugh-will-we with sorrow/weeping  
Everlove-will-we last day this

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Leliana's Song "In Uthenera" from Dragon Age: Origins.
> 
> Elder your time is come  
> Now I am filled with sorrow  
> Weary eyes need resting  
> Heart has become grey and slow  
> In waking sleep is freedom
> 
> We sing, rejoice  
> We tell the tales  
> We laugh and cry  
> We love one more day


End file.
